MIEDO (Dark Pit x Pit)
by chdragen
Summary: Todos tenemos algún tipo de miedo. Incluso hasta los ángeles más rudos. Pit ayuda a Dark Pit a superar su miedo aunque él se niegue.


\- date prisa Dark Pit! te están rodeando los enemigos! - Viridi hablo a través de la corona de laureles que usaba el ángel oscuro.

\- lo hago lo más rápido que puedo! Por qué mejor no cambiamos de lugar y tú bienes a pelear! - Dark Pit se escuchaba molesto. Él se encontraba peleando en el aire contra enemigos que no parecía tener fin.

\- es suficiente. Voy a traerte de regreso antes de que quemes tus alas! Tu tiempo de vuelo ya casi termina. - Viridi ilumino a Dark Pit para traerlo de vuelta al palacio cuando se escuchó una gran explosión seguido de un grito de dolor. Segundos después, Viridi devolvió a Dark Pit al palacio - Dark Pit! estas bien? - Viridi corrió a su lado al ver su cara con señales de dolor. Dark Pit no respondió. En cambio, trato de caminar sintiéndose mareado, aturdido y con su visión borrosa hasta que terminó en el suelo inconsciente.

Algunos meses después…..

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras – Viridi reclamo a Pit quien recién acababa de llegar a su palacio no muy contento con su visita.

\- espero que sea importante, ya que Lady Palutena me envió. - Pit dijo con los brazos cruzados y entrecerrando sus ojos algo molesto. Era obvio que Palutena lo había obligado a ir.

\- necesito tu ayuda Pit. Se trata de Dark Pit. - al mencionar a Dark Pit, Pit se notó más interesado en lo que le estaba a punto de decir. - él ya no quiere salir a más misiones. Siempre se niega. –

\- y eso es lo que te preocupa? - Pit dijo algo confundido. - Todo el mundo sabe que no le gustan las órdenes. –

\- no. tú no entiendes. Creo que tiene miedo a volar. -

\- QUE? es una broma. No es así? - Pit dijo un poco sorprendido ya que la cara de Viridi reflejaba que decía la verdad. – Por qué tendría miedo de volar si eso es lo que más le gusta. –

\- Lo que paso fue… - Viridi miro al piso tristemente mientras recordaba aquella batalla en donde Dark Pit quedo inconsciente a sus pies. - a causa de aquella explosión, regreso con un golpe en la cabeza y una herida en una de sus alas. Estuve cuidándolo y curando sus heridas, pero creo que algo paso en esa pelea que se niega a volar. –

\- perdón, pero eso suena muy absurdo. En serio estamos hablando de Pittoo? - Pit pregunto aun sin poderlo creer.

\- por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo. Ve a verlo - Viridi apunto el lugar en donde se encontraba el ángel oscuro.

\- tengo una idea. Y estoy segura de que va a funcionar - Palutena les hablo mentalmente sorprendiendo a los dos

\- estas segura? — Viridi dijo felizmente.

\- Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto Lay Palutena? -

\- lo siento Pit. Ahora escuchen los dos. Si Pit reta a Dark Pit en una carrera aérea y lo provoca, seguramente saldrá volando. - Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y finalmente Viridi le comentó a Pit en donde se encontraba Dark Pit en estos momentos. Pit dudo un momento y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo que conducía a las grandes puertas por donde ambos saltaban a la acción en un combate aéreo. Pit miro a Dark Pit quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de pie al borde con las puertas abiertas mirando las nubes.

\- Hola Pittoo - Dark Pit salto ante la voz de Pit mirando hacia atrás.

\- Que haces aquí? -

\- órdenes. Tenemos que salir a patrullar los dos juntos. - Pit sonrió y se acercó a las puertas junto a Dark Pit

\- olvídalo - Dark Pit dio un paso atrás algo tenso.

\- vamos Pittoo. Será divertido. – Pit trato de animarlo. - además, tú nunca desaprovechas una oportunidad para volar. - Pit lo miro con cara de burla. - o tienes miedo de que sea mejor que tú. – Dark Pit juntó sus cejas algo molesto, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente miro hacia las nubes sintiendo una suave brisa que movió algunas de sus plumas provocándole escalofríos. - y bien? - Pit seguía teniendo una sonrisa de ganador.

\- como si tuvieras oportunidad de ganarme. – Dark Pit al fin respondió y miro a Pit. No iba a dejar que se burlara de él en su cara.

\- Bien. Entonces, después de ti. – Pit se abrió paso para que Dark Pit pudiera saltar al aire y extender sus alas. Pero en cambio, Dark Pit se quedó paralizado mirando las nubes. - cuando quieras. Tomate tu tiempo. - Pit espero, espero, y espero hasta que termino sentado en el piso para descansar de la espera. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Dark Pit pasaban las imágenes de la explosión en su última pelea aérea. La sensación de caer sin poder volar, lo aterrorizaba. Ya una vez le paso cuando perdió los poderes de Pandora, cuando quiso volar por si solo y se lanzó por la orilla siendo rescatado por Viridi mientras caía sin poder hacer nada. Y esta vez, por la explosión que hirió su ala y no poder moverla, pensó que se estrellaría en el suelo. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de caída libre sin poder volar nuevamente. - y bien? - Pit interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Te crees muy velos? Por qué mejor no te doy la ventaja a ti. – Dark Pit se hiso a un lado para que Pit pasara.

\- de acuerdo. - Pit se levantó con entusiasmo y corrió hacia las nubes. - aquí voy -

\- ESPERA PIT! YA UTILIZASTE EL PODER DEL VUELO! - Palutena grito muy desesperada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pit alcanzo a brincar, cayendo por entre las nubes.

\- AAAAAAAAAA! LADY PALUTENAAAAAA! AYUDAME! - Pit gritaba muy desesperado. El miedo se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- PIT! – Dark Pit miro a Pit caer perdiéndose de vista por las nubes que atravesaba tras su caída. - MALDICIÓN! - Dark Pit apretó los puños y después se lanzó para ir tras Pit. – VIRIDI! DAME EL PODER DEL VUELO! AHORA! - sin perder más tiempo, sus alas brillaron de color purpura y gano velocidad alcanzando cada vez más a Pit quien continuaba gritando y cayendo. - PIT! - Pit miro a Dark Pit sintiéndose un poco aliviado - TOMA MI MANO! - Dark Pit se acercó mas Pit y estiraron sus brazos para finalmente tomarse de la mano. Dark Pit preparo sus alas para frenar la caída de los dos. Pero por alguna razón, no sintió peso extra en absoluto.

\- estoy bien Pittoo - Pit comenzó a volar sin soltar la mano de Dark Pit con una gran sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

\- pero qué? - Dark Pit confundido, miro las alas de Pit que brillaban color azul.

\- Te explico. Viridi nos pidió ayuda ya que tú tenías miedo de volar. Y a Lady Palutena se le ocurrió este brillante plan. – Pit explicó feliz de que Dark Pit superara su miedo. – me alegra saber que si te importo. –

\- claro que me importa idiota. Ya que si mueres tú, muero yo. Estúpido. Ya se te olvido? - Dark Pit comenzó a enojarse cada vez más.

\- no te enojes, solo necesitabas un empujón y listo. - Pit alzó las manos para tratar de calmar a Dark Pit.

\- AHORA MISMO, YO TE DARÉ UN EMPUJÓN HACIA EL SUELO! -

\- AAAAAAAAAA! - Pit gritaba tratando de alejarse de Dark Pit mientras volaba por su vida.

\- Gracias Palutena por ayudarme. – Viridi agradeció a Palutena viendo como Dark Pit intentaba atrapar a Pit.

\- no es nada. Tener a un ángel que no puede volar y otro que le aterra volar, es demasiado. – Palutena contesto con una sonrisa.

\- VUELVE AQUÍ PIT! - Dark Pit un seguía molesto. Pero extrañamente relajado.

\- ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! - Pit seguía aleteando para no ser alcanzado.


End file.
